BATs AND WOLVEs
by AlphaFemale101
Summary: Everybody knows bats and wolves hate each other. Vampires own the night Werewolves the day. But every full moon, the wolves snag the night from the bats to do their transformation. This has to end. Jude Heartfilia has arranged a marriage just for this. To make the Vamp colony stronger to battle. Only problem is- it requires a blonde 'daywalker' who acquired a 'werewolf's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**"DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW CHARACTERS AND THE STORY PLOT, PRETTY MUCH. mAYBE SOME MORE THINGS BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW THAT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF :) I REALLY LIKE WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES SO I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE ABOUT THEM MORE. YOU WILL GIVE ME FEED BACK AND STUFF RIGHT? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

"Yo," a deep rumble sounded from behind Lucy as she sat, gazing down at the beautiful assortment of flowers on Caged Rabbit Hill.

The blonde spun around and her breath caught.

"Aren't you a little far from your colony, Vamp?"

The voice belonged to a huge, tan and black wolf with eyes the colour of obsidian. A werewolf! Immediately, Lucy took a step back. I've never seen one up close… they're so much bigger than I thought!

She'd heard about werewolves. Obviously. If your dad was the leader of one of the biggest, strongest Vampire Colonies in the world, you would have too. They were the enemy. Tricky, sneaky, not be trusted. They traveled in packs so if you saw one, there were more nearby. Lucy looked around but could find no one. She sniffed the air.

"I'm alone."

He took a step forward, parting his muzzle as he gave a wolfish grin and swiped his tongue across his snout.

"And so are you."

Lucy stiffened. She was known for her ability to think quickly in dire situations, but this was completely different. She always dealt with humans or vampires. Even the occasional unicorn, pegasus, and phoenix. But this here was a living, breathing werewolf.

She watched, body tensed, as he made a slow circle around her - his body low to the ground. He's going to pounce… she thought. A list of plans rushed through her head as she pictured herself sliding under him as he leaped for her throat and roundhouse kicking him but that wouldn't work. He would just turn around and snag her leg as it made impact with his big, burly body. Werewolves were as flexible and as strong as any vampire any day. Then she imagined sprinting for the mansion, yelling for help. But he would catch her in a matter of minutes. Maybe even seconds. His kind were just as fast as well. The truth is, she thought as she watched him study her, aware that he too was thinking the same thing, We are evenly matched.

Humans somehow got the idea that vampires are stronger than werewolves but they were wrong. Vampires and werewolves are evenly matched. If vampires were to be totally honest, werewolves are strongest on the full moon and could take down mostly any vampire who stood in its way. But if werewolves were totally honest as well, a NewBorn vampire could take down any werewolf that stood in its way.

Lucy sensed the moment he attacked because she saw the giant muscles under his shaggy fur bunch up. She ducked as he flew over her and sprinted as he swirled on his back paws, infuriated. He gave chase. I guess I have to stay and fight… I can't lead him home. I'll never hear the end of how I left the territory and got attacked! She ran a few steps up a tree and jumped backwards, grabbing his ears and yanking as she soared over him. He howled in pain as his back hit the dirt and she quickly grabbed for a long stick to pierce him with. He knocked his body into her however as he flipped over onto his legs and pinned her beneath him. He bared his teeth as he lowered his muzzle, "Game over, little bat."

She squeezed her eyes shut, she never imagined dieing like this. Staked, yes. Burned, most definitely. But killed by a non-human. And a werewolf at that! Her father would be ashamed of her. She tried to kick her attacker, to throw him off. But he was heavier than he looked and much, much sturdier.

He gave a little laugh as he watched her struggle. She was cute. For a vampire.

She glared up at him, "What are you laughing at?"

He tilted his massive head and questioned, "You, obviously."

She noticed that the tips of his mane fur were like a lighter shade of red. Pinkish. Then she scowled, why am I noticing this? "Duh. That's not what I meant, Idiot."

He frowned, as much as a wolf could anyways, "I don't think you should be insulting me sweetheart. Not in the predicament that you're in." He bared his fangs to prove a point. And boy were they sharp.

But Lucy was terrified of dying, so she was riding on adrenaline at the moment, so she could care less about what hurt the doggy's feeling.

"Go ahead. Kill me. Rip my head off. You're gonna do it whether or not I say something rude anyways, pup."

She saw his black eyes go even darker _(if that was even possible)_ and heard him growl out an, "Okay," before her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Lucy peeked open an eye as she felt a weight be lifted off of her. The wolf sat a few feet away from her, watching. His eyes were dancing in amusement as he panted a smile at her. She was so confused.

He watched as she patted herself down, ran her hand along her neck, and sat up. Then she looked at him. He vaguely noticed her big, chocolate brown eyes as she frowned at him, "You didn't kill me."

"Nope," he huffed as he scratched behind an ear and she winced as she saw the giant nails of his hind paw scratch against his ear. He noticed. "It doesn't hurt."

She glanced back at him. Well, more accurately, she glanced up at him, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why should I have?" he tilted his head once more, and leaned inward towards her. She had to stop herself from leaning back from his teeth, "You're not on our territory and you wasn't really doing much harm."

She scrunched her eyebrows together, "Then why did you attack me?"

"Attack?" Then he gave her a sheepish grin, leaning back on his hindquarters as he looked up into the sky, "Ohhhh… it was my greeting. All of us werewolves fight each other when we see each other for the first time of the day. It's a training. It keeps us on our toes incase vampires atta-" he paused and looked down at Lucy, "Though I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have just told you that."

She smirked and crossed her arms, "Nope. You probably shouldn't have."

He shrugged and laid down, his muzzle inches from her right foot, "That's okay though," he surveyed her, "We can take y'all any day."

Lucy got upset by that. Who does he think he is? "Excuse me?!" She stood up and glared daggers down at him, "I'll have you know Vampires aren't at all the least bit scared of your kind!"

"My kind?!" He, too, got to his paws and growled, whipping his tail from side to side, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

She was struck, once more, how big he was. Even standing, she was towered by him by at least a head. "Animals," she snarled out.

He went silent for a moment. And she wondered suddenly if he decided her was gonna kill her afterall. Sorry, father…

Then he burst out laughing. "Animals! That was a good one!"

He had a nice laughter, it wasn't intimidating at all. It was a carefree, happy laughter.

"My name's Natsu," he grinned when he managed to stop, "What's yours?"

Taken back by the sudden friendliness and lack of guard in his voice, she answered honestly, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

He stopped and really looked at her, "Lucy? As in Jude Heartfilia's daughter?" He examined her up and down then. He'd heard that the Heartfilia Colony's Master had a blonde daughter… but he'd never pegged her to be, well, HER. Imagine how much respect I'd get from Gramps if I brought her in…

"Yes."

She watched him. Something was going on in his mind. He'd gone guarded again and was observing her like she was a lab rat. It was gone as soon as it appeared however, and he grinned at her once more, "Well, Luce-"

"It's Lucy."

"-It's about time I get back to my pack before they get worried about me," he turned on his heel and started walking back through the woods, "See you again!"

"I hope not soon!" She yelled after him. She was not going to tell her father about this. He'd have her head if he knew she let a werewolf, a potential slave, get away.

He didn't acknowledge her last comment. I did the right thing, he convinced himself, If I took her in, Gramps would probably promote me to Beta and I'd get to be in charge of the the Fighters but then I'd knock Gajeel down to Gamma or just a Fighter AND be forced to work with Erza… he shivered and broke into a run, enjoying the wind as it whipped through his fur, Yeah. Definitely made the right choice.

"Besides," he said to himself as he changed back into his human form and slowed a walk as he approached the giant Packhouse, "I like her. She's weird."

 **"SOOOOOOOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? DO YOU LIKE, DISLIKE, HATE...? PLEASE REVIEW- ESPECIALLY IF YOU HAVE IDEAS! ^W^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"Where have you been?" Jude questioned as he sat with his back to her. His giant leather chair blocked Lucy's view of even her father's blonde hair. "I've had the foot-vamps search the whole estate and you were nowhere to be found."

Lucy shifted on her feet and purposefully made her mind blank. Like herself, her dad could read minds. And she wouldn't put it past him to go picking through hers. "I went for a walk through the woods."

"A walk through the woods, huh?" Her father then turned in the chair to face his daughter, scowling at the outfit she'd picked out. Why does she insist on these 'commoner' clothes? I buy her the best gowns and all she wants is ripped jeans and t-shirts. "Why did you not notify me of this?"

She shrugged, getting frustrated. He was always trying to control her. "Why would I have too?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she put all her weight onto her right leg.

A vein throbbed in his temple as he struggled to remain cool. "You went out off our territory. A werewolf could have gotten you."

Lucy had a sudden glimpse of a certain pink-tinged wolf and silently cursed, hoping fervently that her father was not inside her head just then. He made no reaction. She breathed a silent 'Thank You, Fenrir".

"Well, I am fine, father."

"Good," he said, leaning back in his chair, "I have a very important matter to discuss with you."  
Lucy looked closely at her father. His sudden business tone didn't bode well for her.

"I assume you are aware of the fact that vampires and werewolves own two different parts of the day?"

She nodded, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"And am I correct in assuming you know of the few days, every Full Moon, where we are forced to stay under the cover of the estate?"

"Yes…" She wanted him to hurry on. The suspense was eating at her.

"Well, I have come up with a plan to stop them."

Lucy frowned at her father, "What do you mean?"

"We will go to war with them."

Lucy was speechless as her father continued.

"The next Full Moon, we will attack them."

"Father, that is ridiculous!" Lucy shouted, _what is he thinking?_ "You will get us killed! They will be too strong, and we don't have enough men to go up against them!"

Jude grinned. He laced his fingers together, "That's where you come in."

The blonde went cold.

"You're going to marry Sting Eucliffe, of Saber Tooth, in 3 days time."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And in two weeks time, we attack."


End file.
